Wrong End Of The Stick
by Tiva-McAbby4Life
Summary: When will DiNozzo learn? He's eavesdropping on Abby and McGee, but this time he's really got the wrong end of the stick! Just a little humor. Happy reading! :D


**Hi Everyone :D  
Okay, so this is a little humour stemming from an incident of misunderstanding. It actually arose from a conversation I had with my friend, who you may know on here as VengefulMothSlayer, that we realised really could have easily been taken the wrong way.  
Here it is, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Wrong End Of The Stick  
**

Tony walked out of the elevator towards the lab of his favourite Goth. Actually, she was the only Goth girl he knew; though even if he'd known a million of them, Abby would forever be his Mistress of the dark.

Gibbs had relieved them from the pile of cold cases they were looking through by sending them off for lunch. Ziva and McGee had left before him as he'd spent an extra ten minutes in the bullpen looking over the file he was on one last time. Ziva had gone to have coffee with a friend of hers that, after a lot of teasing and taunting, Tony had discovered was female. McProbie had headed down to eat with Abby and Tony had decided that was the best place to spend his lunchbreak too.

He stopped short hearing McGee's voice from inside, and he eavesdropped.

"Come on Abby, you'll like it!" Tim said in frustration.

"No McGee! I don't want you to touch anything!" Abby said back forcefully.

"You'll thank me later."

"No McGee! I'm sick of you doing this! It takes forever to get things right again afterwards!"

"If you'd just stop fighting me…"

"McGee, I said no!"

Tony was totally confused now, and actually found himself feeling protective over Abby. McGee was obviously doing something she _really_ didn't like…

"McGee!" Came Abby's high pitched voice of protest. "Stop it!"

"It'll be better this time."

"No, it won't!"

"How would you know? Just give me another chance!"

"No, not after how badly you messed it up last time!"

"You know what? I'll show you, I'm doing it anyway."

"McGee! Get your hands off now!"

Ok, Tony had totally heard enough. He barged into the lab without another moment's hesitation.

"McGee!" He barked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh Tony." Abby said, giving him a hug. She pulled away and looking right at him she asked, "Tell McGee to stop it!"

Following the glare that would freeze hell Abby had pointed at Tim; Tony asked forcefully, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." McGee mumbled defensively.

"Didn't sound like nothing." DiNozzo retaliated, clearly unimpressed.

"When did you become Gibbs?" The younger agent accused.

"When I overheard that conversation, one of you had better give me an explanation that I'll like better than the scenario that I'm thinking happened."

"McGee is being difficult!" Abby accused.

"Am not!" McGee defended.

"Are too!"

"Both of you quit it!" Tony ordered, he was really over this. He turned his attention to Abby and asked, like a true protective big brother would, "What'd he do to you Abs?"

Abby looked confused for a second until her eyes widened as she realised that Tony had it all completely wrong.

"No Tony!" She rushed to reassure. "Timmy didn't do anything to me. You've totally got the wrong end of the stick! Every time he comes down here in a lunch break he has some new software for my babies that will make them all run faster and a million other little upgrades and gismos get attached. Last time he did this he messed up my machines so badly that it took a week for us to sort it out! He's fiddling around trying to install this next one anyway and he won't keep his grubby little mitts off my keyboard!"

She shot another glare at McGee who defensively continued, trying to further argue his innocents to Tony.

"I swear; that's all it was Tony! I didn't…I mean I would never…"

"Probie!" Tony cut off his ramblings.

"Yeah?"

DiNozzo grinned at the stupidity off it all. "Leave the lady's techno stuff alone."

McGee sighed. "Fine, but," He addressed Abby, "You'll be sorry when you realise just how awesome this software is!"

"Timmy." Abby said back. "Let's compromise, if you install it on your computer first and it works great then you can install it here, deal?"

"Deal!" McGee said and he rushed back up to the bullpen to prove Abby wrong.

"Now," Abby looked at Tony, her arms crossed condescendingly across her chest. "What was our little lesson today Mister?"

"That you can impersonate my fifth grade teacher as well as I can impersonate Sean Connery?"

"No. Try again."

"Um, that Probies should never argue with forensic scientist Goths?"

"Tony…" She said threateningly.

"That Very Special Senior Field Agents shouldn't eavesdrop outside your lab?"

"Good, very good!" She praised sarcastically with a satisfied smile.

"So, will that software actually work?" Tony asked curiously.

A sly grin appeared as she said, "Let's see."

She pulled him by the arm over to her computer and in a scarily short amount of time she'd hacked into the video surveillance camera closest to the bullpen in the squad room.

McGee sat alone at his desk as his hands flew over the keyboard installing the new software.

"1…" Abby began.

"2…" Tony added.

As they said "3" together McGee threw up his arms in exasperation before slamming his hands back on the desk with a loud and frustrated, "Damn!"

Abby swivelled in her platform boots triumphantly towards Tony, who was still looking with an amused grin at McGee on the screen.

"Ah, and so the score of the day is, Dark Angel - 1, Elf Lord - 0."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Just a little harmless humour! :D If you have a sec I'd love to hear some feedback from you so please leave a review!  
Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
